Carver Hawke
Carver Hawke 'is a character in the video game ''Dragon Age II. ''He is Hawke's brash, younger brother who in the game if Hawke is a warrior or rogue, dies and his twin sister Bethany lives. However if Hawke is a mage, Carver is the twin that lives. During the game, it is clear that the relationship between Carver and Hawke is a little shaky. In Fiction Wrestling, Carver along with his brother and two sisters are signed to Impact Wrestling's Animated Division, TNA: Animation Action. Carver has also recently been signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). Background *'Series: ''Dragon Age'' *'Species: '''Human *'Age: 25 *'''Height: *'Weight: ' *'Companies: '(Currently) TNA: Animation Action *'Debut: '''2011 *'Status: Active *'Billed from: '''Hightown, Kirkwall (originally from Lothering, Ferelden) *'Allies: 'Giovanni, Bird Brain, Seto Kaiba, Brad Carbunkle *'Rivals: 'Garrett Hawke (brother), Marian Hawke (sister), Bethany Hawke (sister), Dudley Puppy *'Twitter: '@LoneHawke Wrestling Career 'TNA: Animation Action Carver and his siblings debuted in Animation Action on March 2011. Even before their game was around, their father Malcolm Hawke was wrestling in there since 2007 when Animation Action came into existance. But in 2010, Malcolm was fired from the company after a Loser Leaves Town Match and shortly after was killed. When the Hawkes debuted, they decided that they would keep their father's legacy alive. Carver however, wanted nothing to do with the legacy, but went ahead and went with it. But in May 2013 after holding the Animation Tag Team titles with Garrett for a record breaking 10 months, Carver fully turned heel (was a tweener at the time) and broke away from the family, giving him the nickname "The Lone Hawke". Recently he's sided himself in some sort of an alliance with Animation Action President Giovanni and the Chief of Staff Bird Brain. At Genesis, both his and Garrett's careers are on the line as they will face off in a 3 Stages of Hell Match for the Animation World Heavyweight Championship. At Genesis, Carver defeated Garrett after Seto Kaiba helped him win the match, therefore Carver became the new World Champion. Character Championship Wrestling Personality In the game, it was clear Garrett and Carver were not very close as brothers. In Fiction Wrestling, that still applies, but that hatred has increased to the point where Carver is tired of seeing and hearing about his brother. Carver has become a cocky and selfish person, only caring for himself and what he wants. He believes Garrett hogged his spotlight and he wants to take it back. Personal Life Carver is the youngest Hawke along with his twin sister Bethany. In Wrestling Carver is a high risk guy. He can get rough and get hardcore when he has to be. Unlike his brother and sisters however, he does not use the Hawke family finisher Hawke Flying, not anymore that is. Finishers *''B.A.D. — Break Apart and Divide'' (Suplex transitioned into a Cutter) *''Broken Wings'' (Cross Armbreaker) *''Lone Hawke Soaring'' (High-Angled Frog Splash) Signatures *''Beginning of the End'' (Running Knee into cornered oppoenent) *Spinning Side Slam *''Winds of Change'' (Whisper in the Wind) Nicknames *'"The Lone Hawke"' *'"The Better Hawke"' (self-proclaimed) Entrance Themes *"Re-align" by Godsmack (March 2011 - May 2013) *'"Divide"' by Disturbed Championships and Accomplishments 'TNA: Animation Action' *Animation World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Animation Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Garrett Hawke Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers